Curse of the Devil's Cane
by roxasandsora
Summary: Canon parings and OC parings. mid new moon. Full summary inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but this chapter has nothing twilight related until the end.

Claimer: This whole story was based off 2 crazy dreams I actually remembered! So yes, the plotline, ideas, and OC's are mine. If you want to use any of them u gotta ask me.

**Summary: **When Edward left, and Bella's depresional phase kicked in, Renée found out that her old friend, Clara, had just moved from Manila, Phillipnse to Mount Thor, Baffin Island, Nunavut, Canada with her husband, Wayne, and their four children: Calixte, Pauline, Blade, and Bliss. So Bella is sent to stay with them. Kieran, a malicious girl that hates Pauline and her friends, Finds somthing called the Devil's Cane. The Devil's Cane can grant any wish the dark heart desires, but always at a terrible price. However, unknown to most, the Devil's Cane is the Devil's way of searching for 6 reincarnants: the Five Daughters of the Eternal Moon (A.K.A: the Pentacle Sisters), and the unborn daughter of the Devil and the very first vampire. Can Edward and the Cullens save Bella in time? And what's Kieran's problem anyway?

_Chaos: well, without further ado, on with the story!!_

AN: if there is somthing in brackets after a full name, that is what the name means.

_all in Italics is thoughts, flashbacks, writing, or a story._

**Curse of the Devil's Cane**

_**Chapter 1: Legand of the Pentacle Sisters

* * *

  
**_

_5 girls of human lineage were born with inhuman features and abilities. _

_They were called Witches and Demons, and those who feared them attempted to kill them many times, however..._

_The fire would not touch them!_

_The water would not drown them!_

_Ropes would not bind them!_

_The wind would not carry them off!_

_Stones would not hit them!_

_Animals would not attack them!_

_The earth would not burry them!_

_And metal would not touch them!_

_All Five of them grew up to be beautiful, kind, warm-hearted girls. And, although most hated them, they themselves hated no one._

_And, yes. There were, in fact, two people who had not been killed and did not hate them, heck! they were like a loving family to the sisters!_

_One was Orabella Aura Bairn (beautiful gold glowing light child). She was the elder sister of the pentacle sister of earth, who's name was Kamilla Zanna Bairn (perfect lilly child). Kamilla was refered to as such because calm, quiet, kind, sensible, and the most defensive of the Sisters._

_The second was a young gypsy named Darcie Kiandra Lillith(of the dark magic of the night) who belived they were sent by god to save them all. Darcie was pregnant at the time, she knew she would have a daughter and had already picked a name, the name was: Kiara Cresentia Lillith (dark cresent moon of the night)._

_Days before Kiana was expected, the villagers managed to kill the pentacle sisters._

_Kamilla had been cholked, hung._

_Naomi Aure Sky, the pentacle sister of wind, had been poisned._

_Alanna Zenda Ugo, the leader and pentacle sister of soul/spirit, had been burned alive._

_Kerra Baara Nemesio, the pentacle sister of fire, had drowned in a frozen over pool._

_And Melanie River Lotia, the pentacle sister of water, had been staked in the heart._

_When the news of the deaths of the pentacle sisters reached the ears of Orabella and Darcie, they both went mad._

_Orabella killed herself by driving a knife through her chest. _

_Moments later, the villagers imprisoned Darcie and sentenced her to burn at the stake. _

_When asked if she had any last words, Darcie laughed hauntingly and placed all the ignorant, barberic villagers under a terrible curse:**"You believe you have killed the daughters of the Eternal Moon? How foolish you are! Untill you humans that walk the planet, Earth, learn to except all others for how different they are, your lives shall be an unending spiral of evil, greed, and death by your own accord. So my curse to you will do nothing more then hasten you toward that rorrific, grusome end. **_

_**A girl and a staff shall cause all plight. **_

_**She can only be stopped by the child of light. **_

**_But why would she help you? She has no reason!_**

**_In her eyes you all have commited great treason._**

**_All the sisters are dead, and it is your fault!_**

**_The aging of the guardian shall be put to a halt._**

**_They all may have died, but again they shall rise!_**

**_For the reason the immortals had made them was wise."_**

_After Darcie finished informing the viligers of her curse, the villagers set the stake aflame._

_Oddly..._

_There were no ashes._

_A loud, clapping sound could be heard from the trees in the forest, a fancy dresseed man in a top hat , holding an expensive looking, black cane. " Hello discusting vermin. I have come for two reasons." The man said._

_He handed his cane to a young girl in the crowd. Her name was Cruella Dementia Lamia. _

_"Reason one being: a) You have not killed my beloved concubine, Darcie. b) My love's curse is still in great effect and Reason 2. being: I hold you responsible for the death of my unborn child!" _

_The village is now nothing but a desolate wasteland. Many wars have been waged over Cruella's __"devil cane". An infinate ammount of lives have been lost to this accursed cane. Orabella (or whatever the name of her reincarnant at the moment) will step in whenever Cruella, (or whatever name she goes by at the moment) over-step her boundries. For the Cane is not a possesed Item of the Devil using Cruella as its host. But simply, a tool which is under the care of a teenage girl._

_The Cane will stay in the possesion of Cruella untill Kiana is reincarnated with her guardians; the daughters of the Eternal Moon. Orabella will be searching for them untill they are found. No matter how long it takes._

_It is believed that Darcie became the first vampire. The creator of us all._

* * *

"Well, that was quite interesting." Carlisle muttered, setting down the book of legands containing the legand of the Pentacle sisters.

They had left forks on more then a week ago, and Edward several days ago.

They were currently in alaska, with the denali coven.

"NO!!!" Alice shreiked. Her voice could be heard from anywhere in the gigant house.

Carlisle got up to see what was troubbling his daughter.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper questioned as soon as Carlisle entered the room.

"Bella! Somthing's going to happen to her, somthing bad! Its going to effect everyone. Vampires and humans alike." Alice gasped.

"I knew she was nothing but trouble." Rosalie murmered.

"Rose! Whatever it is, it seems like... Its written in stone, no matter what we do, it will still happen." Alice explained, painfully worried.

"Sounds like all we can do is try to protect her untill it happens." Emmet grinned, cracking his nuckles.

"We should call Edward first, let him know." Esme reasoned.

"Aww." Emmet pouted.

"Alice, is Bella in forks?" Carlisle asked.

"No, her and the others are in...Mount Thor, Baffin Island, Nunavut, Canada" Alice answered.

"What others?" Jasper asked.

"Whats she doing in Canada?" Rosalie asked, crinkling her nose.

"She's staying with her godmother who just moved there. And there are 6 other girls this bad thing is going to get. All the other girls are at Bella's new school. She's living with 2 of them" Alice explained.

"Alright then, Esme, try to get Edward on the phone. Everyone else, pack up. Were going to Canada."Carlisle decided.

* * *

**Chaos: so what do you guys think? Oh, by the way, does anyone remember Goddess in Descuise? I'm trying to re-write it, but I Can't remember some stuff. If u people remembering anything tell us!!  
**

* * *


End file.
